To The Rescue!
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Uh-oh, Squalo sama Fran digangguin segerombolan orang mesum saat Varia lagi berlibur di Hawaii! Malah mereka nggak bawa senjata lagi, secara sedang liburan. Dan bagaimana Xanxus dan Bel nyelamatin mereka? XS, B26.
1. Chapter 1: Hawaii!

Summary: Uh-oh, Squalo sama Fran digangguin segerombolan orang mesum saat Varia lagi berlibur di Hawaii! Malah mereka nggak bawa senjata lagi, secara sedang liburan. Dan bagaimana Xanxus dan Bel nyelamatin mereka? XS, B26.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: T (karena ada adegan/perbuatan tidak senonoh, pelecehan, fanservice, perviness)

Pairings: XS, B26, slight VerMam

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, matahari begitu terik dan hangat. Menyinari pantai yang berada di Kepulauan Hawaii. Tempat yang sudah terkenal akan keindahannya yang membahana, sehingga selalu penuh turis-turis.<p>

Hingga menarik perhatian para anggota Varia kesana untuk berlibur.

Ya, tentu saja. Anggota mafioso sekaligus pembunuh macam mereka juga butuh libur dong. _'Please deh~.'_ nah, itu kalau kalimatnya Lussuria.

Bahkan mereka semua sepakat **tidak** akan membawa senjata, _box weapon_, dan _box animal_ masing-masing. Atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda berbahaya. Selain repot, Varia yang biasanya gila tarung itu, kali ini pingin santai dan rileks sajalah. Lagi nggak mau yang aneh-aneh.

"Ara~, Hawaii memang tempat yang pas untuk berlibur ya~." kata Lussuria, mengenakan _t-shirt_ pink dengan celana krim pendek sambil mengalungi rangkaian bunga-bunga dilehernya. Jangan tanya. Ia lagi menikmati es serut rasa melon.

"Hm." Levi, yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengangguk. Seperti biasa ia kembali diam. Dengan kemeja hijau dan celana _cargo_ coklat seperempat, hanya menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Es serut rasa mangga ditangannya.

Intinya, keduanya sama-sama menikmati es serut.

Oh, kayanya belum lengkap nih. Masa cuman Lussuria sama Levi aja sih? Tentu tidak.

Seperti biasa, Xanxus, si bos Varia itu sedang duduk bersantai saja di karpet piknik yang tertutup payung besar. Kali ini, ia mengenakan kemeja merah yang tidak terkancing serta celana hitam seperempat. Membuat tubuhnya yang atletis bak orang Latin itu jadi sorotan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya. Lalu mimisan dan megap-megap. Sampai ada yang pura-pura bolak-balik didepannya hanya untuk meliriknya. Dan sayang, yang didapat adalah sebuah _death glare _balik. Mengisyaratkan para penggemar atau fans barunya itu untuk segera menjauh.

Dan Bel, yang pakai baju biru bergaris-garis hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana putih pendek, lagi cengar-cengir saja didekat Xanxus. Tak ketinggalan mahkota kecil miliknya bertengger dikepalanya. Biar menandakan dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang ningrat. Nggak cuman Xanxus, Bel juga ada penggemar baru. Bagi mereka, cengiran cowok berambut pirang bermahkota itu keren. Cuman sayang, matanya nggak kelihatan. Jadi ada yang pura-pura bolak-balik buat melirik siapa tahu Bel memperlihatkan matanya. Lumayanlah, sekalian lihat Xanxus juga.

Dasar modus. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Bisa aja.

Tapi, matanya yang selalu tertutup poni itu tidak menangkap seseorang. Yaitu, orang yang paling menggemaskan di Varia. Sangking gemasnya, pingin ia cubit dan hajar.

"Lha? Hey Luss, si _Froggy_ belum balik dari kamar ganti?" tanya Bel.

Lussuria, masih sibuk dengan es serutnya, hanya menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum...ah, itu dia!"

Bel pun menoleh kebelakang. Tepat kearah si banci rambut warna-warni itu menunjuk dengan segala 'keanggunan'nya.

Tapi gagal.

Menangkap pemandangan laki-laki imut bertubuh mungil, sedang berjalan kearah anggotanya. Ia memakai kemeja putih polos yang tampak kebesaran, sehingga menutupi apa yang ia pakai didalamnya.

"Ini Bel-senpai, kemejamu. Makasih ya." kata Fran.

Terlihat setelan hijau model kemben dengan rumbai-rumbai tipis dan _hot pants_ yang dipakai Fran, begitu ia melepas kemeja putihnya. _Matching_ sekali sama warna rambutnya. Karena sedang berada di pantai (dan takut basah kena air laut), ia tidak memakai topi kodok berukuran besarnya. Topi kodok itu diletakkan di karpet piknik, yang sekarang sedang jadi sandaran lengannya Bel. Fran mengambil satu set ember kecil berisi sekop dan penggaruk yang ada disebelah topinya. Lalu berjalan kearah pantai lepas.

Bel bengong. Dalam bayangannya, ia melihat Fran berjalan menjauh darinya dengan gaya _slow motion_. Serta angin yang menerbangkan helai rambut hijau mudanya.

Ia pun nyengir jahil. Begitu melihat kouhai-nya menungging untuk mengumpulkan kerang-kerang yang ada disekitarnya. Lalu memasukkannya di ember kecil yang dibawanya untuk membuat istana pasir.

Tak sadar, sebenarnya sih ia sadar, Bel terus menatap bokong berukuran (lumayan) besarnya Fran yang sedang menungging. Dan kebetulan, posisinya pas didepannya. Kulit putih pucatnya nampak mulus dan bersinar dibawah sinar matahari.

Membuat pikiran-pikiran kotor Bel semakin menjadi.

Ya, walau tidak sebesar bokongnya Squalo sih. Dia itu kan seperti kakak kelasnya Bel, dan juga bagiannya si bos Xanxus. Mau jadi apa dia kalau ambil Squalo juga?

Pangeran goreng iya.

'_Si Froggy seksi juga. Shishishi~.'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sambil senyam-senyum mesum. Membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia dan Fran, berduaan, kouhai-nya berada di atasnya, tangan gatalnya menyentuh pinggang kecil yang begitu melengkung dan ramping hingga turun ke bokongnya untuk meremas-...

"Hayoo~, Bel-chan lagi bengong apa~?"

Bel menoleh kearah Lussuria, yang sedang tersenyum...mesum juga kearahnya. Ke-gap deh. Sepertinya si banci itu tahu apa yang sedang dilihat dan dipikirkan pangeran.

"Shishi, memang kenapa? Aku kan sudah 23 tahun, dan _Froggy_ juga sudah 19 tahun. Wajar dong."

"Ooh iya ya~. Bel-chan dan Fran-chan kan sudah besar. Jadi nggak sabar nunggu entar malam~."

Iish, Lussuria. Genit bin mesum banget sih.

Lalu, laki-laki berponi hingga menutupi matanya itu bangkit dari karpet piknik. Hendak mendekati Fran.

"Hoo~. Sudah mau mulai lancarkan 'serangan' Bel?" tanya Lussuria.

"Shishishi. Hanya mau bantu _Froggy_ main pasir saja."

"Ohohoho~." Lussuria pun hanya tertawa seperti Santa Claus ganjen. "Sayang ya tidak ada Mammon~."

"Mammon sudah diajak sama Verde duluan ke Moscow, shishi."

"Senang ya ke Moscow~."

"Tidak, disana dingin. Pangeran sedang ingin pergi ketempat yang hangat seperti Hawaii ini. Ushishishi."

Lalu, ia pun angkat kaki dari situ dan berjalan menuju pantai lepas. Menghampiri Fran, yang sedang mengisi pasir ke embernya dengan sekop. Setelah yakin sudah penuh, ia membalikkan ember itu dan terbentuklah lingkaran sempurna hasil cetakan pasir.

"Oi _Froggy_, pangeran ikut ya. Shishishi." kata Bel, memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Fran.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan merusak ya, _fake prince_-senpai." sahutnya dengan nada monoton. Seperti biasa.

Beruntung Fran. Bel sedang tidak membawa pisaunya karena liburan. Tapi sama saja, akhirnya si kouhai dapat satu jitakan dari senpai-nya.

"Sakit, senpai."

"Shishi, memang. Mau lagi?"

"Aduh kalian, kita lagi liburan, jangan berantem dong~." akhirnya dari arah karpet piknik, Lussuria melerai bocah-bocah itu sebelum pertikaian mereka berlanjut.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong si Levi kemana?

Levi hanya duduk disebelahnya Lussuria, diam.

Lalu dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang dari Varia yang belum disebutkan.

Dalam bayangan mereka semua, ia berjalan _slow motion _dari kejauhan. Dengan memakai setelan baju hitam _off shoulder_ pendek bertuliskan 'I Love Sharky' serta _hot pants_, ia menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang begitu sempurna. Tangannya mengusap rambut silver panjangnya yang basah diterpa angin. Tak hanya rambut, tubuh langsing tingginya juga basah kuyup terguyur air laut.

Seakan di film-film, beberapa orang berhenti dan memandanginya. Terbengong dan seakan terhipnotis akan pesonanya. Menduga bahwa laki-laki cantik itu adalah seorang model _runway_.

"Wow..." kata Bel dan Levi bersamaan, tanpa mereka sadari.

"Oh my God~. Squ-chan seksi sekali~!" Lussuria memasang tampang terkagum-kagum.

Fran tanpa komentar. Hanya menatap si rambut panjang itu dengan mata sayu nya.

Xanxus? Wajahnya tetap menunjukan ekspresi bosan. Seakan sudah terbiasa melihat kemolekan tubuh _second in-command_ nya.

Yup, betul sekali.

Siapa kalau bukan Superbi Squalo?

"Voi, temenin aku berenang yuk." ajak Squalo begitu sampai didepannya Bel dan Fran yang sedang buat istana pasir. Lalu ia duduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Capek mungkin habis berenang.

"Shishishi, pangeran sedang sibuk dengan _Froggy~_. Dan Squ-senpai seksi deh~." godanya.

"VOI! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Ya maaf. Coba kalau bos yang bilang, pasti Squ-senpai langsung klepek-klepek. Ushishishi."

"VOOOIII! Kurang ajar kau, pangeran gadung!"

"Pangeran tidak gadu...aduh. Shishishi, sakit tahu~." Bel pun mengusap-usap lengannya yang dipukul oleh Squalo. Namun masih dengan nada bicara bercanda.

"Squ-taichou sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu. Tidak usah dengarkan pangeran gadung ini." kata laki-laki bermata hijau muda yang imut nan _moe_ itu.

"Iya ya, ngapain juga aku dengerin pangeran gadung?" sahut Squalo. Yang setuju dengan komentarnya Fran.

"Ooh gitu? Sekarang kalian berdua mulai bersekongkol, untuk menjatuhkan pangeran yang tampan dan keren ini?"

"Vooiii!"

"Wuuu~."

"Shishishi~."

Sorak Squalo dan Fran bersamaan karena kenarsisannya Bel. Si pangeran rambut pirang itu hanya mengeluarkan cekikikan khasnya lagi.

Si ahli pedang berambut panjang itu meninggalkan juniornya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke karpet piknik. Dan tentu saja, pastinya, ia duduk disebelahnya Xanxus.

"Oi sampah, kau basah."

"Lantas!"

"Menjauh dariku."

Kesal, Squalo langsung mendorong tubuh Xanxus kebelakang dan menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang kedua pundak bosnya.

"VOOOIII! Ini pantai tahu! Justru kau yang aneh karena tidak basah-basahan!"

"Hm." balasnya. Mata berwarna merah itu menatap wajah Squalo yang geram, lalu beralih ke tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan perut serta pinggul langsing miliknya. Dan ke bokongnya yang berukuran...besar.

'_Wow...kalau dilihat-lihat, hiu sampah ini seksi juga.'_

Tanpa sadar, Xanxus tersenyum menyeringai sendiri. Membuat Squalo jengkel.

"VOOIII! Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri begitu? Kau lihat-lihat apa, hah!" katanya begitu ia sadar bahwa Xanxus memperhatikan tubuhnya. Entahlah, mungkin imannya sudah tergoyahkan oleh Squalo.

"Melihat tubuh basahmu, sampah." jawab Xanxus. Sambil melihat bulir-bulir air yang mengalir mulai membasahi tubuh atletisnya juga.

Wajah Squalo pun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"VOOIII! Dasar bos mesum!"

"Ara~. Kalian kenapa sih, membicarakan 'basah, basah, basah' dari tadi? Kaya lagu aja deeh~."

Xanxus dan Squalo akhirnya memilih diam. Sepertinya otak banci rambut warna-warni ber-_sunglasses_ itu sudah konslet dan _error_.

Sepertinya diam juga cara yang salah. Karena tak lama, Lussuria nyengir. Dan, itu bukan pertanda baik. Levi pun akhirnya ikut memerhatikan. Kepo mungkin dia.

"Aduh bos dan Squalo ini, sudah nggak sabaran ya? Masih siang tahu~."

Yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Lussuria pun langsung saling menatap satu sama lain. Merah bertemu kelabu.

Posisi mereka memang benar-benar seperti orang yang akan melakukan...'itu'. Yang depannya dari 's'. Oops.

Xanxus bersandar kebelakang, dengan tangannya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Dan Squalo tepat berada diatasnya. Lebih tepatnya, duduk dipahanya. Ditambah lagi, kemejanya Xanxus terbuka. Tangannya Squalo, mungkin tidak sengaja, menyentuh dada bidangnya Xanxus. Dan tangan Xanxus yang lainnya, mungkin tidak sengaja juga, memegang pinggul melengkungnya Squalo. Tubuh keduanya juga basah. Jarak diantara keduanya sangat minim.

Lagi-lagi pengunjung memperhatikan mereka. Sepertinya fans baru mereka merasa iri. Karena rupanya cowok bertampang sangar serta ganteng itu adalah pacarnya laki-laki cantik berambut panjang yang tadi berenang sendirian. Kalau dilihat-lihat, cocok sih. Soalnya keduanya sama-sama bertubuh bak model-model papan atas.

Lussuria ber'hohoho' ria. Levi menatap dengan mata melotot.

Yang paling muda-muda?

Dari posisi mereka diatas pasir, Bel ber'shishishi' ria. Fran tutup mata. Mungkin maksudnya mau jadi kouhai baik-baik yang tidak mau melihat adegan dewasa.

Keadaan diam sesaat. Hening.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Akhirnya...

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kenapa yaa~?<p>

Ini kan baru chapter awal, jadi si Squalo ama Fran blom digangguin kok~.

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


	2. Chapter 2: Bel, Surfing?

Sebelum saya memulai, terima kasih ya buat **putraerae** dan **Hikari Vongola** yang sudah me-review :D

Di chapter ini, sepertinya lebih banyak humornya ketimbang fanservice. Kalau nggak jayus yah. Maap maap aja deh kalo jayus. Ghingoth kan nggak jago ngelawak kaya badut *?*

Mungkin akan ada fanservice dan sebangsanya lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tunggu saja yo~.

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>"VOOOIII!" teriak Squalo. Ia pun buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria berambut hitam dihadapannya. "Dasar kau mesum, brengsek!"<p>

"Kau duluan yang mendorongku, sampah!"

"Apa? VOI! Tarik kembali kata-katamu barusan!"

"Baiklah. Kau duluan yang mendorong dan menggodaku, hiu sampah tidak berguna!"

"VOOIII! Apa maksudmu 'menggoda'? Kurang ajar! Dasar bos mesum berpikiran kotor sialan!"

"Kau yang sialan, hiu sampah."

"VOOII! Itu mah kau, bos mesum!"

"Kau, sampah."

"VOOIII! Berhenti bicara 'sampah', mesum!"

"Berhenti bicara 'mesum', sampah!"

"VOOOOIIII!"

"Hey, hey, sudahlah! Ara~, kenapa kalian malah berkelahi sih?"

Lussuria lama-lama jadi pusing. Kepalanya serasa habis naik odong-odong 7 putaran. Ia kan pingin menikmati libur 'kecantikan'nya. Aduh tolong deh, kenapa sih selalu saja ada pertikaian dan dia lagi yang harus melerai? Levi dong sekali-sekali! Tapi secara, nggak mungkin Levi sih yang melerai. Yang ada malah seperti api, terus ketumpahan minyak. Tambah gede deh.

Sebenarnya...mereka pacaran atau nggak sih? Bisik orang-orang. Tadi kelihatan mesra sekali, sudah kaya orang mau 'begituan' ditempat. Eh sekarang, malah saling menyumpah rampahi satu sama lain.

"Aduuh~, maaf, maaf. Ini memang, bos saya dan istrinya kalau lagi berkelahi suka berisik. Maaf yaa~." Lussuria pun meminta maaf kearah orang-orang yang sedang melihat 'pertengkaran suami-istri' _live_ tadi.

"VOOOIII! Banci kaleng! Apa maksudmu 'istri', hah!" tukas Squalo. Yaa...dengan suara menggelegarnya, seperti biasa.

Lalu Xanxus melihat sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba jadi agak ramai. Tak ketinggalan, _death glare_ andalannya pun dikeluarkan.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera pergi, aku akan menghabisi kalian semua sampah."

Hasilnya?

Orang-orang pun sukses bubar dengan merinding disko ketakutan kaya orang habis dugem sama _Boogeyman_. Bulu kuduk mereka langsung pada berdiri. Ketahuan habis _smoothing_ gagal.

Tentu saja pasti berhasil.

Tatapan sinis Xanxus saja sudah mampu membuat anggota Varia, yang terkenal sebagai kelompok pembunuh serta mafia berdarah dingin (dan panas untuk Squalo, karena marah-marah melulu), mereka saja takut, bagaimana kalau orang biasa? Pasti kena sakit jantung. Eh, minimal pingsan deh. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Lussuria pun menghela napas lega. Levi diam lagi. Diam, diam, dan diam. Awalnya dia mau komentar, tapi urung begitu melihat Xanxus yang _mood_ nya lagi (dan langsung) jelek.

Bel pun langsung cekikikan kearah kerumunan yang mulai bubar dengan wajah pucat. Fran hanya diam. Dalam hatinya, kasihan orang-orang itu. Mereka kan hanya kepo. Rupanya bos memang orang yang kejam ya. Membiarkan orang biasa melihat tatapan membunuhnya.

Jadi kalian Varia, selama ini, mengira tatapan matanya Xanxus itu apa? Sampai-sampai orang biasa nggak boleh lihat?

Tanpa Bel dan Fran sadari, istana pasir mereka terkena air laut yang sedang pasang.

Fran kaget bukan kepalang. Mata sayu nya langsung kerjap-kerjap begitu mendapati istana pasir berukuran sedang, yang sudah susah-susah mereka bangun, langsung bercampur dengan air laut.

"Bel-senpai..." si kouhai, yang sudah sadar duluan dengan nasib istana pasir mereka, langsung mencolek-colek lengan senpai-nya. Yang masih ketawa-tawa cengengesan.

"Ahahahaai~, emang enak dipelototin bos. Shishishi."

"Bel-senpai..."

"Wosh, apa _Frog...gy_?"

Begitu melihat kebawah, Bel langsung geleng-geleng kepala dengan gerakan cepat. Tanda ketidakpercayaan. Dari balik poninya, matanya melotot mendapati istana pasir berukuran sedang itu sudah ambruk karena basah. Fran diam. Tapi mulutnya manyun, cemberut.

Bel sedari tadi asyik menertawakan orang, sedang Fran melihat kearah orang yang ditertawakan senpai-nya.

Jadinya, nggak ada deh yang memperhatikan tuh istana pasir.

Bel sama Fran diam. Mau nyalahin orang? Ketok nih.

Oke, melantur lagi.

Kena karma kali mereka gara-gara tertawa diatas penderitaan orang. Penderitaannya ya kalian tahu sendiri, gara-gara di _glare_ Xanxus.

Karmanya? Perasaan yang ketawa cuman Bel deh. Tapi Fran ikut kena imbasnya. Ooh...Kasihan. Kasihan si kecil Fran.

Dia mengasihani orang, tapi dirinya juga kasihan.

Kasihan.

Woi, udah dong, kasihan Fran!

* * *

><p>"Voi, Lussuria?" panggil Squalo ke teman bancinya. Tubuhnya sekarang berbalut handuk agar tidak masuk angin sehabis berenang tadi.<p>

"Hmm~?"

Si Lussuria pun menoleh dari cermin yang dipegangnya. Jangan tanya. Yang jelas, dia habis ngaca. Takut flek-flek penyebab penuaan masa kini muncul gara-gara tadi pagi ia lupa pakai krim 'P*nd's Age Miracle'.

"Apa Squ-chan?" sahutnya. Lalu, ia mengambil kipas berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga-bunga yang ada disebelahnya. Jangan tanya lagi.

"Tadi kau beli es serutnya dimana? Kelihatannya enak."

Iya benar. Hari sudah semakin siang. Matahari mulai tinggi, dan rasa dahaga Squalo mulai tinggi juga.

Lussuria pun berpikir. Keras. Kaya batu tebing.

"Hmm~...kalau tidak salah ya, ada disebelah sana~." Lussuria menunjuk kearah sebelah kanannya.

"VOOIII! Yang benar! Jangan pakai 'kalau tidak salah'!"

"Aduh, aduuh~. Squ-chan jadi sensitif gara-gara pertengkaran tadi ya~."

"VOOI! Apa maksudmu 'sensitif'!"

"Yaa~, jadi emosian kaya sekarang gitu deh~."

"VOOIII! Seenaknya saja kau itu, dasar banci kaleng!"

"Ara~. Squ-chan, Squ-chan, sabar. Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Terserah! Sudah cepat, beritahu aku dimana kau beli es serut tadi!"

Si banci ber-_sunglasses_ itu hanya manyun. Bete banget nggak sih loh kalau teman kalian ada yang lagi _bad mood_, habis berantem sama pacarnya (atau suaminya ya? Terserah), terus marah-marah nggak jelas ke kalian padahal kita-kita nggak salah?

"Benar kok kearah kanan sana. Pokoknya ikuti saja sepanjang jalan dikanan, nanti ada _stand-stand_ makanan dan minuman gitu. Nah, es serutnya disekitar situ deeh~."

Squalo pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tanda mengerti.

Ia membuka handuk putih yang dipakainya, lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang kaya model lagi _photoshoot_. Dan memamerkan kembali kulit putihnya dibawah hamparan cahaya seakan itu _flash_ kameranya.

"Voi, temenin aku kesana yuk."

"Ara~. Aku malas Squ-chan. Lagipula mataharinya mulai panas, maaf ya~."

"Voi, memang sejak kapan matahari dingin?"

"Hmm...sejak kapan yaa~?"

"Cih. Untuk pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu saja kau harus berpikir keras."

"Tahu deh tahu, Squ-chan yang pintar~."

"Hem. Makasih yak."

"Sama-sama~."

Ngomong-ngomong soal matahari dan panas, Squalo pun segera mencari _lotion sunblock_ yang berada didalam tas tangan warna krimnya Lussuria. Ia menemukannya, lalu membuka tutup botolnya. Sambil duduk, ia mengoleskannya ke badan, lengan, dan kakinya agar tidak terbakar sinar matahari yang lagi membahana. Sekarang Squalo jadi beraroma vanilla yang begitu harum dan wangi.

Bukan berarti ia tidak memakai _sunblock_ tadi saat berenang. Sudah pakai, tapi kan pasti sekarang sudah luntur. Selesai mengoleskan _lotion sunblock_ aroma vanilla itu, ia meletakkannya lagi ke tas.

"Minta temani Fran-chan saja~." saran Lussuria.

"Baru aku mau panggil orangnya." kata Squalo.

Lalu, si rambut panjang silver itu berdiri dan berteriak.

"VOOOIIII! FRAAAN!" panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat, sangat toa. Sampai-sampai orang yang lewat didepan tutup kuping demi melindungi indera pendengaran mereka.

Dan si kouhai yang dipanggil, padahal dia lagi main di laut bareng Bel dan jaraknya cukup jauh, sampai menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya taichou memanggilku deh..."

"Ushishi. Bukan sepertinya, tapi **memang** iya."

"Ada apa ya?"

"Shishishi. Nah lo, nah lo~."

"Apaan sih Bel-senpai?"

"Shishishi. Nah lo, nah lo~."

"Nggak jelas."

"Ya udah sih. Orang cuman bercanda."

"Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi berantem senpai?"

"Hah? Ushishishi. Nggak tahu dah."

Hebat ya, suaranya Superbi Squalo. Seperti emas 24 berkarat.

Gimana kalau dia berteriak pakai toa ya? Jangan-jangan penjaga pantai yang lagi duduk dikursi tinggi sambil memantau jatuh lagi? Lebih pastinya sih _fix_ jatuh deh.

Dan, kenapa kita jadi ngomongin penjaga pantai? Ih, peduli amat.

"Berisik kau Squalo! Tidak lihat bos sedang tidur?" kata Levi. Berusaha agar si komandan tidak mengganggu tidur si ketua.

Kira-kira, tidurnya doski nyenyak apa nggak? Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti.

"VOOIII! Apa peduliku?"

"Kau harus peduli!"

"Ngapaaiiin!"

"Squalo, kau keterlaluan sama bos!"

"VOI! _So what_ banget!"

PLAK!

Pahanya tiba-tiba ditepuk keras oleh tangan seseorang.

"Aduuh! VOI! Apa-apaan sih!" Squalo, yang tadi sedang ribut sama Levi, langsung jatuh ke posisi duduk sambil mengusap-usap pahanya yang merah. Ia hendak menampar Xanxus, yang tadi (iseng...mungkin?) memukul pahanya. Tapi sayang, karena ukuran tangannya yang lebih kecil, jadi bisa dengan mudah ditangkis oleh si bos.

"Kalian berisik, sampah. Aku sedang tidur."

"Tuh kan. Gara-gara Squalo, bos jadi bangunkan!"

"Lalu? VOOIII! Lepaskan aku, bos sialan!" Squalo berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Xanxus yang begitu erat. Dan Levi dikacangin. _Yes, yes, yes!_

Alih-alih melepas, Xanxus malah memukul paha Squalo yang satunya lagi.

"VOOIII! Bos sialan, sakit tahu! Iseng banget sih!"

Pria tampan itu hanya senyum menyeringai sebelum melepas cengkramannya dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Hendak kembali tidur. Puas setelah 'mengerjai' bawahannya.

Membuat laki-laki cantik disampingnya jengkel total.

"VOOOIII! Bangun kau, breng-"

"Ada apa Squ-taichou? Tadi memanggilku? Eh, ada si pak tua mesum."

"Apa kau bilang!" Levi, si 'pak tua mesum' itu melotot.

Tiba-tiba, Fran sudah berdiri didepan Squalo sambil berbalut handuk putih seperti dirinya tadi. Ditangannya, ia memegang mahkota kecil milik pangeran tinggi hobi cengar-cengir.

Pertanyaannya begini aja deh. Orangnya kemana? Kok cuman mahkotanya doang yang balik?

"Iya. Voi, temenin aku beli es serut ya."

Fran diam. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Boleh. Aku juga mau ya taichou."

"Iya iya. Terus...Bel kemana? Kok cuman ada mahkotanya?"

"Hm?" Fran mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ah, dia sedang asyik berselancar dengan kenalan barunya. Makanya ia menitipkan mahkotanya ini ke aku."

"Selancar? Dengan kenalan baru? Voi, maksudnya?" Squalo menatap Fran dengan tatapan heran.

Sejak kapan Bel bisa berselancar? Lihat Bel berenang saja belum, ini gaya-gayaan mau selancar. Sok banget tuh pangeran.

Fran menunjuk dengan jempolnya kearah belakang.

"Tuh." katanya singkat.

Dari kejauhan, di laut sana, terlihat Bel, sedang meluncur dengan papan seluncur berwarna merah bersama dengan sekumpulan tiga orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Lalu mereka tertawa-tawa dan kelihatan _having fun_ banget. Ketiga orang itu memiliki kesamaan fisik, yaitu sama-sama berkulit sawo matang gelap, bertubuh tinggi rata-rata hampir setinggi Bel dan berambut hitam.

Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Voi Fran, mereka siapa? Kok bisa kenal sama Bel darimana?"

Fran melihat kearah senpai dan tiga orang asing (bagi Squalo) yang sedang asyik berenang mendekati ombak. Hendak _surfing_ lagi. Tadi ia sih sempat bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan orang-orang itu sebelum dipanggil Squalo kesini. Mereka ramah dan _friendly_ kok.

Laki-laki imut berambut hijau muda itu menoleh kearah taichou-nya lagi.

"Oh, mereka itu penduduk Hawaii sini Squ-taichou." jelas Fran.

Sekarang giliran Squalo yang mengangkat alisnya. Heran. Campur bingung sebenarnya.

Tapi tak apa, baguslah. Akhirnya Bel mau juga membuka diri dengan orang-orang 'biasa'. Biasanya kan dia suka sok-sok nggak mau berteman sama orang yang bukan ningrat macam dirinya.

"Ooh..." respon Squalo simpel.

"Uuu~. Orang-orang Hawaii itu boleh juga~." Lussuria, yang kebetulan mendengarkan juga, berkata dengan unyu. Tapi gagal.

Beneran tuh si Belphegor, nggak apa-apa? Soalnya sekarang dia lagi selancar dan berada di posisi laut yang sudah mulai dalam.

Squalo, Fran, dan Lussuria langsung khawatir. Para uke (Lussuria nggak jelas nih, ambigu. Banci sih, jadi nggak tahu seme apa uke dah.) jadi cemas.

Mereka semua takut-takut si Bel nggak bisa berenang ditempat yang dalam.

"Voi, pangeran gadung itu bisa berenang kan? Soalnya dia ketengah banget tuh."

"Sepertinya bisa. Tapi..." Fran mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku nggak yakin. Soalnya tadi aku main sama _fake prince_-senpai ditempat yang tidak terlalu dalam airnya."

"Terus, voi, kapan kalian kenalan sama orang-orang lokal itu?"

"Waktu aku didorong sama _fake prince_-senpai dan hampir kelelep, salah satu dari mereka menolongku. Karena nggak bisa Bahasa Hawaii, aku ucapkan _'Thank You'_ saja dan mereka mengerti. _Fake prince_-senpai yang nyebelin itu melihat mereka bawa-bawa papan selancar. Mereka kenalan dan senpai memutuskan untuk gabung berselancar deh. Dan menitipkan mahkotanya ke aku. Takut berkarat, katanya." jelas Fran. Squalo dan Lussuria pun mengerti. Juga Levi.

Iish, Levi, dari tadi sok-sok JB (_join_ bareng) aja ya?

Sekarang kalian mengertikan? Fran selama bercerita pakai _fake prince_-senpai karena ia dendam sama Bel. Maklum, ia tadi memang hampir kelelep karena tidak terlalu begitu bisa berenang. Untung saja orang Hawaii itu menolongnya. Kalau tidak, wah, Bel bisa diomelin nanti. Masa anak orang dilelepin?

Sekarang pertanyaannya begini aja deh. Bel itu jenius apa bodoh sih?

Kalau takut berkarat mah, ngapain juga dari tadi mahkotanya dipakai?

Sudah sok, jahat lagi ke kouhai-nya. Gara-gara cuman mau membuktikan kalau 'kodok' tuh bisa berenang di laut apa tidak. Dan kalian pasti tahu, 'kodok' yang dimaksud tidak lain adalah Fran.

Yang sabar ya kodok. Sudah kecil, di-_bully_ melulu lagi sama senpai mu.

Hem...maaf. Bukan kodok deng, tapi Fran. Habis sama-sama kecil sih. Jadi susah membedakannya.

Tapi...

Bel akan baik-baik saja kan?

* * *

><p>Apa Bel akan baik-baik saja~? Tidak tenggelam? Atau sebagainya?<p>

Waduh, si Squalo ama Fran blon digangguin juga ya? Mulai chapter depan deh, sepertinya akan ada 'serangan-serangan' buat mereka berdua. O-ow, _better be careful Squ-chan and Fran-chan_ :P

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter With Perverts

Sebelum saya memulai, terima kasih ya buat **Lala chastela**, **Hikari Vongola**, **Satou-ichi**, dan **alwayztora** yang sudah me-review chapter 2. Sama yang udah nge-fave dan sebagainya deh juga hehe :D

Di chapter ini, akan ada percakapan antara Bel sama orang Hawaii yang ia temui dalam Bahasa Inggris. Mereka memang OC, tapi nggak ganggu urusan Varia kok. Tenang aja :)

Terus percakapan antar uke dan _brotherly_ Squalo sama Fran. Inget, bukan sebagai pairing ya! Ghingoth nggak suka pairing uke/uke. Pokoknya sebatas hubungan kakak-adik kelas gitu.

Warning: Ada adegan pelecehan. Jangan ditiru ya! (-_-")

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>(Disini, awal percakapan cerita akan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Karena secara Bel itu kan turis, <em>foreigner<em> lah bahasa gaulnya, nggak bisa Bahasa Hawaii, jadi Bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu komunikasi yang bisa ia lakukan dengan penduduk Hawaii asli. Jadi maaf aja, kalau _grammar_-nya ada yang aneh atau jelek. Maklum, masih belajar juga).

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, Mister!" (Hey, Tuan!)<strong> kata _Hawaiian Man_ 1.

"**He couldn't be drowned, could he?" (Dia tidak mungkin tenggelam kan?)** tanya _Hawaiian Man_ 2.

Ya. Mulai sekarang, kita sebut orang-orang Hawaii kenalan Bel itu dengan sebutan '_Hawaiian Man_'.

Bel belum muncul juga dari bawah laut. Membuat tiga Hawaiian Man itu jadi khawatir. Soalnya tadi saat selancar yang keempat kali, Bel tidak sengaja jatuh dan...mudah-mudahan sih dia baik-baik saja, tidak tenggelam. Minimal kelelep deh, nggak apa-apa.

Empat kali selancar? Wow, berarti Bel hebat juga ya. Ck ck ck...sulit dipercaya.

'**Is he gonna be alright...?' (Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?)** pikir mereka bertiga bersamaan. Khawatir bercampur was-was. Takutnya tuh bule benar-benar tenggelam kebanyakan minum air gara-gara nyengir melulu.

Kalau tidak tahunya, laki-laki tinggi pirang berponi itu tidak muncul juga dari dalam air bagaimana?

Ooh tidak! Kasihan Bel!

Berarti artinya, dia kena karma dua kali dalam sehari!

Kasihan. Kasihan Pangeran Belphegor.

Tapi bagus juga sih. Pelajaran buat dia supaya nggak meremehkan dan ngatain orang 'rakyat jelata' lagi. Hahaha, rasakan! Lha?

Rasa cemas para pria Hawaii itu pun hilang. Begitu melihat kepala berambut pirang, mengapung dari dalam air dan akhirnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Puaaah!"

Ia pun langsung tarik napas. Lagi-lagi poninya yang sudah basah itu masih menutupi matanya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengusap poninya kebelakang. Padahal segar sekali pasti rasanya kalau ia membuka penghalang pandangannya itu.

Tapi...tetap tidak. Itu tidak akan ia lakukan.

"**Are you alright?" (Apa kau baik-baik saja?)** tanya _Hawaiian Man_ 3.

Bel pun batuk-batuk sesaat. Sepertinya ia sedikit menelan air laut gara-gara jatuh di posisi yang tidak tepat. Rasa asin mulai menggerayahi kerongkongannya.

Ia mengeluarkan cengir khasnya, sambil menyandarkan tangannya ke papan selancarnya.

"**Don't worry, I'm fine. Shishishi." (Tenang, aku baik-baik saja. Shishishi.)** sahut Bel. Begitu ia selesai mengusap wajahnya yang basah juga.

"**Thank goodness you're alright! We thought you were drowned!" (Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa! Kami kira kau tenggelam!)** si _Hawaiian Man_ 2 heboh.

'_Gila nih orang nyangkain pangeran tenggelam. Memangnya aku selemah dan sebodoh itu apa? Nggak bisa berenang?'_ ujar Bel dalam hatinya. Merasa gondok.

"**Nah, don't worry. I'm not like my big brother. He's so weak." (Tidak, nggak usah khawatir. Aku nggak kaya kakakku kok. Dia itu lemah banget.)**

Nun jauh disana, Rasiel pun bersin. Kebetulan, dia lagi pilek.

"Hatchiiing! Ushesheshe, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku~." dengan segala kepercayaan diri, ia berkata sambil mengambil tisu.

Sroot! Lega deh, keluar tuh ingus. Lalu ia menyeka hidungnya.

"Olgert! jus _pomegranate_ nya mana? Sheshe."

Mana nih yang benar? Rasiel bersin gara-gara diomongin atau karena pilek? Jangan labil gitu dong.

Kita tidak tahu. Itu masih berupa misteri.

Balik lagi aja yuk ke Hawaii.

"**Oh, so you have brother?" (Oh, jadi kau punya kakak?)** tanya _Hawaiian Man_ 1.

"**Shishi, yes." (Shishi, iya.)**

"**How many?" (Berapa?)** tanya _Hawaiian Man_ 3.

"**Ushishishi. Just one." (Ushishishi. Cuman satu.)**

"**Oh I see. Yes, yes." (Oh aku mengerti. Ya, ya.)** kata _Hawaiian Man_ 2.

'_Nih orang apaan sih? Kenal Rasiel aja nggak, udah main ngerti-ngerti aja!'_ ujar Bel dalam hatinya lagi. Makin gondok.

Hawaiian Man 1 melihat kearah laut lepas lagi. Dan pandangannya mendapati sebuah ombak, cukup besar untuk digunakan selancar lagi.

"**Hey, there's another wave! Let's go!" (Hey, ada ombak lagi! Ayo!)** _Hawaiian Man_ 1 pun langsung mendekati ombak yang akan segera datang.

"**Do you still want to join surfing with us, Mr. Belphegor?" (Apa kau masih mau ikut berselancar dengan kita, Tuan Belphegor?)** tanya _Hawaiian Man_ 3 cemas. Soalnya ia khawatir tadi turis didepannya sempat jatuh.

Bel pun cuman nyengir.

"**Shishishi, of course~. (Shishishi, tentu saja~.)**

"**Are you sure?" (Apa kau yakin?)**

"**Ushishi, don't worry. One dead, thousand to go." (Ushishi, jangan khawatir. Mati satu, seribu didepan.)**

'**Wow, nice phrase.' (Wow, ungkapan yang bagus.)** kata si _Hawaiian Man_ 3 dalam hati.

Kalian pasti bingung, maksudnya Bel ngomong begitu apa.

Begini, kan tadi dia sempat jatuh pas selancar. Nah, masa jatuh karena satu ombak doang dia menyerah sih? Itu bukan seme sejati namanya! Masih ada seribu ombak lagi didepan, _man_!

Begitu maksudnya. Ngerti nggak?

Kalau nggak, ya deritamu. Deritamu bersama Levi.

Dan kenapa harus Levi? Ya terserah dah. Mau ama Squalo kek, Fran kek, Lussuria kek, asal jangan Xanxus. Untuk pilihan yang terakhir, nggak ada asuransinya ya. Maaf-maaf saja.

"**Alright then, let's go!" (Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!)** _Hawaiian Man_ 3 lari duluan. Bel dibelakang pun ikut menyusul.

"**This should be more fun, shishishi!" (Ini pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan, shishishi!) **

_Hawaiian Man_ 2? Entahlah, sudah duluan mungkin. Memang Bel pikirin.

Mereka pun berenang menuju ombak itu dan mulai _surfing_ lagi.

(Cukup sampai disitu percakapan Bahasa Inggris ini. Kesimpulannya:

Bel melihat semangat di _Hawaiian Man_ 1.

Bel sebal sama _Hawaiian Man_ 2.

Bel senang dengan _Hawaiian Man_ 3. Dan dia memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan menggunakan 'Tuan').

* * *

><p>Disanalah, dua orang itu, sedang berjalan menelusuri sepanjang jalan yang tertutupi pasir halus. Dibawah sinar mentari yang terik, dahan-dahan pohon kelapa melambai terkena hembusan angin. Daunnya pun juga ikut bersemilir mengikuti irama angin bertiup. Banyak turis sedang bermain di pantai yang indah itu. Ada yang berenang, berselancar, menyelam, atau sekedar berjemur. Ada juga anak-anak yang membangun istana dari pasir.<p>

Suasana terasa begitu tenang.

"Squ-taichou?"

"Voi?"

"Ada yang jual _lotion_ _sunblock_ aroma jeruk tidak ya disini?"

"Entahlah. Kita lihat-lihat saja nanti."

Fran pun mengangguk pelan. Tanda setuju.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka aroma vanilla?" tanya Squalo.

"Suka sih. Cuman mau coba aroma buah saja."

"Ooh."

Dua orang itu, yang satu cantik, sedang yang satu imut, melanjutkan perjalanannya. Iya benar, mereka adalah Squalo dan Fran. Lho? Mau ngapain mereka? Malah cuman berdua lagi, nggak ada semenya. Apa tidak apa-apa?

Rupanya, dua uke Varia itu hendak membeli es serut. Sekaligus jalan-jalan dan menikmati pemandangan disekitar Hawaii situ.

Hari ini panas sih memang, tapi anginnya sepoi-sepoi. Sesekali menerbangkan dan menggelitik rambut panjang silver serta rambut hijau model bob itu. Mereka pun jalan-jalan sambil ngobrol. Atau bahasa gaulnya ngerumpi.

Maklum, namanya juga uke. Ada saja deh yang dirumpiin.

Mulai dari baju yang dipakai turis lain:

"Voi Fran, baju yang dipakai tuh orang bagus ya!"

"Mana taichou?"

"Itu, yang lagi berenang dilaut."

"Oh yang itu. Ah nggak ah, terlalu dewasa buat aku."

"Voi! Ya iyalah terlalu dewasa buat kamu!"

"Ah iya. Bagus, bagus."

Minuman yang diminum turis lain:

"Squ-taichou, kayanya jus _smoothie_ yang diminum anak itu enak deh."

"Voi, kau mau es serut apa jus _smoothie_ sih?"

"Mmm...nggak tahu nih, jadi labil."

"Ah, kamu ini."

"Anak itu mensugestiku untuk beli jus _smoothie_."

"Voi..."

Sampai turis seme ganteng yang mereka lihat: (Untung Xanxus sama Bel nggak ikut. Bisa jadi hiu bakar sama kodok cincang entar.)

"Fran, voi, cowok tinggi sebelah sana cakep deh."

"Hah? Mana? Mana, Squ-taichou?"

"Disana tuh, yang lagi berjemur."

"Oh iya ya...ah, tapi nggak ah. Badannya terlalu kekar."

"Iya sih. Tapi mukanya cakep."

"Aku seram kalau yang badannya terlalu kekar seperti itu."

"Voi, sama."

"Atau nggak, yang sebelah sana tuh taichou."

"Voi, yang mana?"

"Yang kakek-kakek."

"VOOIII! Fraaan!"

"Bercanda taichou, canda."

Tak terasa, mereka pun sampai ditempat dimana beberapa _stand-stand_ berdiri. Disana, ada yang menjual makanan dan minuman. _Stand_ makanan atapnya warna merah, sedangkan _stand_ minuman berwarna biru. Tidak cuma itu, ada juga toko oleh-oleh, _gift shop, accessories_, dan sebangsanya. Benar, persis yang seperti Lussuria katakan.

Kalau pun mereka tidak sampai, atau malah kesasar, paling rambut model ayamnya si banci itu dibotakin. Gampang toh? Susah-susah amat.

Squalo dan Fran pun diam ditempat. Serasa difilm-film, begitu sampai ditempat baru, mereka berkata "wow..." bersamaan seakan terkesima. Mereka melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang membeli makanan dan minuman, pilih-pilih baju, serta menenteng oleh-oleh.

Tapi, tempat itu tak terlalu ramai. Padahal dalam pikiran mereka, tempat ini akan ramai sekali kaya di pasar.

"Voi, tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai ya." kata Squalo.

"Iya. Padahal kukira akan ramai." sahut Fran.

"Mungkin orang-orang masih pada sibuk di pantai."

"Sepertinya begitu Squ-taichou."

Mereka pun menuju kearah _stand-stand_ minuman. Sambil melihat-lihat. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik, atau ada yang cakep lagi gitu.

Sekali lagi, **untung** Xanxus dan Bel nggak ikut. Iish, lama-lama Squalo sama Fran genit yah.

Eh, nggaklah! Mereka langsung cari _stand_ es serut kok. Nggak lihat turis-turis seme lagi.

"VOOII! Dari tadi nggak ngeliat _stand_ es serut nih! Dimana sih?"

Karena sedang tidak ramai dan suara Squalo kencang sekali, orang-orang pun langsung menoleh kearah mereka. Membuat laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu jadi tidak nyaman karena pelototan banyak orang.

"Hm...sabar Squ-taichou, sabar." Fran pun menenangkan komandannya, yang memang terkenal suka meledak-ledak kaya bom teroris dengan suara monotonnya.

Squalo menoleh kearah Fran, mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya. Fran diam saja.

Awalnya, Squalo mau membalas perkataan Fran, namun urung tidak ia lakukan. Tidak ada gunanya juga berkelahi disini. Seharusnya ia bersikap lebih dewasa dong ketimbang juniornya. Ia pun hanya menggeram, lalu segera menarik tangan Fran dari orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Disaat Squalo sudah tenang, dari belakang, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bokong berukuran besarnya yang bohai.

"VOOOIIII! Siapa itu yang mukul bokongku!"

Ia langsung menoleh ke samping. Si rambut model bob pun menoleh juga. Yang satu menatap dengan mata sayu, yang satu melotot.

"Apa?" tanya nya dengan suara monoton khas.

Squalo langsung mencengkeram kedua pundak Fran erat-erat. Lalu menggerak-gerakan tubuh mungilnya Fran kedepan dan kebelakang. Kepalanya pun juga jadi maju mundur dan pusing.

"Kau ya! Dasar kodok iseng sialan!"

"Squ-taichou, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Fran sambil pasang tampang bingung. Sungguh, demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan Squalo sampai-sampai ia disalahkan.

"VOOIII! Jangan bohong kau ya, bocah kodok sialan!"

"Sumpah, Squ-taichou! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"VOOIII! Bohong! Kau kan yang memukul bokongku tadi!"

"Demi Tuhan, untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Lalu siapa!"

"Mana aku tahu. Yang jelas, bukan aku!"

Lalu ia membentuk jarinya jadi angka 2, kaya orang narsis mau foto sambil bilang 'Cheese~.' Tanda ia bersumpah tidak memukul bokong seniornya.

Lagipula, untuk apa ia melakukan hal mesum dan tidak senonoh seperti itu? Ia masih suka seme kok, bukan uke.

Oke, kayanya kalimat diatas aneh. Tapi, hmph, _whatever_.

Pemilik rambut panjang itu lalu memandang lekat-lekat kouhai-nya. Mata silver dengan mata hijau muda. Memastikan apakah ia benar-benar jujur apa berbohong. Akhirnya, Squalo melepas cengkeramannya. Fran pun langsung menghela napas lega.

"Taichou, aku jadi pusing nih..."

"Voi, beneran bukan kau?" tanya Squalo. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba menuduh juniornya. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, Fran tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Ia tahu bocah itu memang suka mulai duluan, tapi tidak mungkin sampai melakukan hal-hal yang mesum.

"Aduh...iya..." jawab Fran, memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa diatas kepalanya sekarang ada Hibird lagi muter-muter sambil berciap-ciap.

"Terus, siapa dong?"

"Mana...aku tahu..." maklum ngomongnya terbata-bata, karena Fran sedang pusing.

Squalo langsung memasang tampang bersalah. Jadi tidak enak hati dia.

"Voi, maafin aku ya."

Squalo langsung merangkul Fran, lalu mengelus-elus rambutnya. Semoga dengan perlakuan lembut seperti itu, rasa pusingnya bisa sedikit berkurang. Layaknya perlakuan seorang kakak yang sayang kepada adik kecilnya. Memang sebenarnya sih, Squalo sudah anggap Fran dan Bel itu seperti adik sendiri. Tapi biasanya Squalo lebih terang-terangan menunjukan 'sisi lembut'nya sama Fran ketimbang Bel. Entahlah, sepertinya karena sesama uke.

Kalimat yang aneh lagi. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Tadi aku marah banget. Jadinya Fran deh yang kena. Maaf ya."

"Iya. Tak apa taichou..."

Lalu tiba-tiba, dari belakang, ada yang memukul bokong bohainya Fran juga. Membuat dirinya langsung terkejut. Lalu ia segera menoleh kearah Squalo dan mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya.

"Ah! Taichou bohong ya!"

"Voi, bohong apa?"

"Sebenarnya taichou rambut panjang masih marah kan sama aku?"

"Lha? Nggak Fran, sungguh."

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu deh, taichou hiu rambut panjang!"

"VOI! Kau itu kenapa sih? Kok aku tiba-tiba disalahin?"

"Taichou hiu kan, yang tadi memukul bokongku!"

Squalo langsung diam dengan mulut menganga. Kaget begitu mendengar penjelasannya Fran.

"Hah? Voi, kau ngomong apa barusan?"

"Pasti taichou hiu rambut panjang kan? Yang iseng memukul bokongku tadi!"

"VOOIII! Sumpah demi Tuhan, bukan aku!"

Sungguh, orang tadi tangannya Squalo digunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya yang pusing kok. Kalau pun pakai tangan satunya lagi, nggak sampai ya buat mukul bokong juniornya. Lagipula, buat apa dia berbuat mesum seperti itu? Hiih, amit-amit deh. Dia masih doyan seme.

Kalimat yang aneh...lagi?

Dari belakang, terdengar tawa orang-orang. Mereka berdua pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

Keduanya melihat segerombolan orang tersebut dengan tatapan waspada. Mereka sedang nongkrong di salah satu _stand_ minuman. Yang sepi banget. Orang-orang asing itu kelihatan seperti...err...preman. Dengan tubuh besar dan agak kekar. Tampangnya hampir mirip Levi gitu deh.

Eh, walau tampangnya seram, tapi Levi itu baik loh. Tapi...nggak tau deh, baik apa nggak. Hanya Varia yang tahu.

"VOOOIII! Apa kalian tertawa-tawa, hah!"

"Ahahahaha!" tawa gerombolan preman itu malah semakin menjadi.

"Lucu saja melihat wajah kalian saat berkelahi!"

"Apalagi waktu bos kita menepuk bokong kalian!"

Mereka tertawa lagi. Lalu preman-preman itu langsung pada bersiul jahil kearah Squalo dan Fran. Begitu salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan kalimat mesum diatas.

Squalo langsung naik pitam. Fran diam mematung. Wajah keduanya sama-sama jadi kaya kepiting rebus.

"VOOOIII! Kurang ajar! Kemana bos brengsek kalian! Akan aku hajar dia!"

Mereka semua pun langsung menunjuk kebelakang. Dua laki-laki feminim itu segera menoleh. Dihadapan keduanya, seorang preman bertubuh tinggi berdiri. Sambil tersenyum mesum yang menggelikan, melihat kearah 'dua mainan' barunya.

"Halo uke-uke manis~." sapanya. Dengan nada sok ramah dan manis, tapi gagal.

Squalo dan Fran langsung eneg.

* * *

><p>O-ow, sepertinya Squ-chan dan Fran-chan sudah mulai digangguin! Apa yang akan terjadi ya~?<p>

Wah, wah...kurang ajar tuh preman! Ghingoth masa nggak diajakin liat Squalo ama Fran ditepok pantatnya! *eh?*

Maaf ya, OC yang gangguin preman aja. Abis Ghingoth males mikir yang lain *di _smack down_*. Di chapter depan, akan ada adegan _action_ loh! Kemungkinan fanservice juga! :3

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Squalo and Fran vs The Thugs

Terima kasih kepada **alwayztora **(yang juga memberi semangat untuk update cerita ini lewat review di fanfic ghaib 'Akibat Bertanya Sama Belphegor Tentang Ujian' :3), **Hikari Vongola**, dan **Satou-ichi** yang sudah me-review chapter 3 :D

Err...kayanya yang ini update-nya agak lama ya? Maaf ya, soalnya Fernando (laptopnya Ghingoth :3) sempet sakit. Jadi nggak bisa update fanfic cepet. Tapi untung sekarang udah diopname, sembuh, dan udah bisa kerja lagi jadi tukang tadahan fanfic Ghingoth :)

Warning: Ada adegan pelecehan dan kekerasan karena _action_-nya. Jangan ditiru ya! (-_-"). Karena disini adegan pelecehannya memang agak dewasa, tapi nggak sampe rated M sih. Soalnya Ghingoth nggak bisa buat rated M yang...*berbisik*_explicit_...

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>"VOOIII! Jadi kau bos mereka!"<p>

"Kurang ajar sekali kau ya, preman tua mesum."

Para preman dan ketua mereka hanya tertawa-tawa mendengar celotehan keduanya. Seakan meremehkan. Wajar saja diremehkan, dalam pikiran preman-preman itu kan '_bisa apa sih seorang laki-laki tipe uke itu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan cowok tipe seme?'_

Ih, keselin banget kan tuh preman. Sudah iseng, mesum, nggak jelas lagi! Maunya apa sih sebenarnya mereka?

"Ayolah, kalian jangan galak-galak gitu dong."

Tuh bos preman main nyosor saja kaya bebek. Ia langsung memegang pinggul berlekuknya Squalo dan Fran.

"Aku kan hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian~."

Wajah Squalo langsung merah matang. Ya kalian semua tahu sendiri kalau ia sudah emosi seperti apa. Apalagi kalau digoda sama om-om preman berpikiran kotor. Wah...semakin jadi deh.

Dengan paksa, Squalo langsung melepas rangkulan preman tersebut.

"VOOOIII! Rasakan ini!"

Satu tendangan dari kakinya yang mulus dan panjang itu hendak mendarat di pipi bos preman tersebut. Tapi dengan liciknya, preman itu langsung menarik tubuh mungil Fran kedepan. Dipegang erat pundaknya untuk dijadikan 'tameng' dari tendangan tersebut. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu pun kaget. Begitu serangannya hendak mendarat ke juniornya. Oh tidak, awas Fran!

Tapi tentu saja, Fran tidak akan sebodoh itu.

Ia hanya mengelakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dengan cepat. Alhasil...

BUAAKK!

Tendangan Superbi Squalo sukses mendarat di pipi preman itu. Fran juga tidak mau kalah. Ia lompat lalu menendang perut preman itu dengan kedua kaki dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakan untuk salto. Si preman pun terpental dan jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh terkena pasir pantai.

"Hn, dasar preman tua mesum lemah. Seenaknya saja menggunakanku untuk berlindung." kata Fran. Yang sudah berada disebelah seniornya.

"VOOOIII! Hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian? Dasar sampah!" tukas Squalo dengan nada meledek.

Wow, keren sekali! Walau tidak ada senjata pun, mereka masih bisa menghajar lawannya!

Yaiyalah, namanya juga Varia gitu loh. Grup elit Vongola kelas atas. Mustahil kalau hanya bergantung pada senjata saja. Ilmu bela diri juga harus digunakan dong. Apalagi disaat-saat terdesak seperti ini, tanpa perlengkapan tarung apapun. Benar-benar sangat menguji teknik dan kemampuan fisik!

Lalu dari belakang, bos preman itu pun bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan luka bekas jiplakan tendangan di pipinya serta perutnya terasa sedikit sakit. Hanya terasa sedikit sakit? Wah, berarti preman itu kuat juga ya.

Ia pun tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berani sekali ya. Bagaimana kalau kalian menyerah saja dan biarkan aku menikmati tubuh seksi kalian, eh?"

Squalo dan Fran langsung melotot dan men-_death glare_ orang itu.

"VOOOIII! Jangan kurang ajar kau ya, brengsek!"

"Hmph, mesum sekali."

Ketua preman itu hanya nyengir. Sambil memberi suatu isyarat dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak ada niat buat menyakiti kalian kok, uke manis~. Tapi kalau kalian mau main kasar, akan kami ladeni."

Anak-anak buah preman itu pun langsung berdiri dari _stand_ yang mereka tongkrongi. Anak buahnya berjumlah 5 orang, plus bosnya jadi 6. Mereka mulai melemaskan otot-otot leher dan tangan. Lalu menyeringai sambil terkekeh.

2 banding 6. Tidak adil.

Dua Varia uke itu seperti kancil dalam kandang hyena. Mereka terkepung.

Apa Squalo dan Fran akan menyerah? Oh, tidak mungkin. Tentu saja itu tidak akan menyurutkan semangat mereka.

"Voi! Fran!"

"Ya, Squ-taichou?"

"Kau siap?" tanya Squalo, sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengeluarkan cengir meremehkan. Semangat berkelahi dalam dirinya sudah meluap-luap.

Fran diam menatapnya. Lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Semangat berkelahi laki-laki pendiam itu juga sudah mencapai puncak.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya. Walau dengan nada monoton, Squalo dapat merasakan bahwa Fran sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar preman-preman sialan itu. Sudah sialan, genit pula. Amit-amit deh.

Sepertinya, Squalo dan Fran sama-sama tidak peduli bahwa mungkin saja, kondisi ini dapat melukai badan langsing milik mereka. Justru itulah yang menjadi incaran preman-preman mesum yang akan mereka hadapi. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama ramping dengan pinggul melengkung. Walau kurus, bokong mereka bahenol loh, jadinya seksi. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambut dan tinggi badannya saja. Wajahnya pun sama-sama anggun.

Kurang apalagi coba? Cowok seme mana yang nggak tergoda? Tinggal pilih, mau yang cantik dan dewasa atau imut dan manis.

"Serang!" pinta si ketua preman. Ke-5 anak buahnya pun pada berlari kedepan semua. Hendak menyergap 'mangsa' mereka.

"VOOOIII! Maju!" tantang Squalo. Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya tanda _'f*ck you!' _kearah musuhnya.

"Aiya!" kata Fran, dengan nada monoton dan pasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Jadi lucu ya, ngomong _'aiya!'_ pakai suara tanpa ekspresi gitu.

Mau lawannya 10 orang, 20 orang, nggak peduli! Yang penting sikat hajar bleh mereka, _Varia's badass uke_!

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan, mata banci yang tertutupi <em>sunglasses<em> itu melihat pemuda tinggi berambut pirang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Ia langsung membuka bajunya yang basah dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet piknik. Membiarkan sinar matahari mengeringkan tubuh serta baju yang tadi dipakainya selancar.

"Haaah...ushishi, capek." katanya, sambil tiduran.

"Ara~, Bel-chan sudah selesai selancarnya?"

"Shishishi, iya."

Lalu, Lussuria memberi Bel sebuah handuk kering. Agar ia tidak masuk angin sehabis bermain di laut tadi.

"Tahu nggak? Bel-chan benar-benar sudah besar ya sekarang."

"Maksudnya?" Bel, sambil menaruh handuk diatas kepalanya, mengangkat kedua alisnya yang ketutupan poninya yang basah. Bel, Bel, bukannya cepet-cepet keringkan badanmu malah handuknya buat tudung kepala.

"Lihat~. Badanmu saja sudah kebentuk ya sekarang. Ditambah lagi air laut yang membasahi. Ara~, aku jadi mimisan~."

Bel langsung merinding geli mendengar ucapan Lussuria barusan. Hiih, mimpi apa dia semalam? Tapi, harus diakui, tubuh Bel ada perubahan. Toh namanya juga sudah dewasa. Tubuhnya jadi lebih tegap dan atletis.

"Cih, diam kau banci!" tukas Bel galak. Ia memutar posisi topi kodoknya Fran hingga matanya menghadap kebelakang lalu menggunakannya sebagai sandaran kepala.

"Shishi, si _Froggy_ kemana?"

"Ciee~, datang-datang langsung mencari Fran-chan~."

"Buruan jawab elah!"

"Ara ara~, Bel-chan galak amat sih."

"Kaunya sih mulai duluan. Shishishi."

"Ooh, Fran-chan sedang menemani Squ-chan beli es serut~."

"Shishi, es serut?"

"Iya~. Tapi, aku jadi khawatir deh. Habis mereka belum balik-balik dari tadi." kata Lussuria, yang mulai cemas dengan 2 rekannya yang belum kembali.

Padahal, Squalo sama Fran sudah pergi 30 menit yang lalu. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka. Ia juga sudah memberitahu tempat _stand-stand_ itu berada dengan benar. Jadi tidak mungkin kan mereka kesasar?

Bel pun mengubah posisinya yang berbaring menjadi duduk, dengan satu lengan menopang ke lututnya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka tersesat? Cih, uke hiu dan katak itu. Ushishishi." ejeknya. Lalu ia berbaring lagi.

"Bel?"

Pangeran yang suka nyengir itu pun menoleh kebelakang sambil tiduran. Mendapati suara serak basah memanggil namanya.

"Ushishi, ada apa bos?"

Oh, rupanya Xanxus toh yang memanggil. Lalu, ketua Varia itu bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri tegap membelakangi anggotanya. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan kemejanya yang terbuka. Yang juga mengekspos tubuh atletis tegapnya yang gagah. Xanxus menoleh kebelakang. Mata rubinya yang dingin tertuju kearah Bel. Membuat yang diperhatikan menghentikan seringainya.

"Ikut aku, sampah."

"Eh?" Bel kebingungan.

"Lhoo~?" Lussuria juga bingung.

"Bos, memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Levi. Orang terkepo di Varia.

"Diam kau, sampah."

Lalu, Xanxus mulai menginjakkan kakinya diatas pasir. Hendak pergi duluan. Tiba-tiba saja, suasana langsung menjadi serius.

"Shishi..."

Bel pun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia segera mengambil kemeja putih berlengan panjang miliknya. Yang tadi sempat dipinjam Fran. Ia terdiam, begitu mencium aroma parfum _'Rock Me!'_ keluaran Anna Sui di bagian kiri kemejanya. Tepatnya, pas dibagian jantungnya.

'_Shishishi...Froggy itu.'_

Bel mengeluarkan cengirannya lagi. Tidak menyangka bahwa Fran akan 'menandai' kemejanya dengan parfumnya. Rupanya, posesif juga ya, _Froggy_ itu. Bel pun hanya mengkancing dua kancing bajunya dibagian tengah. Hingga angin masih menggeletik tubuhnya. Kembali ber'ushishishi' ria sambil menyusul Xanxus yang sudah didepan.

Mau kemana mereka?

* * *

><p>Satu tonjokan Squalo kerahkan untuk meninju anak buah preman tersebut. Tapi sayang, preman itu berhasil menghindar ke kanan. Ia pun segera memutar badannya dan lancarkan tendangan maut dengan kaki kanannya. Tumitnya tepat mengenai kepala preman itu hingga membuatnya terpental.<p>

"VOOIII! Rasakan, haha!" cengir Squalo dengan puas.

Fran menghindari serangan preman yang ada didepannya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Saat _timing_ untuk menyerang datang, ia segera menyerang dengan dengkul kanannya sambil memutar tubuhnya. Preman itu pun sukses terjatuh.

"Dasar preman mesum yang lemah." kata Fran dengan nada monotonnya.

Tapi, dua anak buah preman yang mereka serang tadi malah tertawa. Tidak menunjukan sama sekali tanda-tanda kesakitan. Padahal, tadi Squalo dan Fran yakin serangan mereka kena telak.

"Ahahaha! Serangan macam apa itu? Tidak terasa sama sekali!"

"Jelas saja, lawan kita kan uke. Bos menyuruh kita untuk tidak menyakiti seorang uke!"

"Bukannya lebih seksi kalau kita menikmati tubuh mereka yang sudah lengah dan penuh luka?" kata salah satu anak buah preman itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"VOOOIII! Kurang ajar! Brengsek!" teriak Squalo. Cukup! Emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya sekarang.

Laki-laki berambut silver panjang itu pun langsung berlari kedepan sendiri. Hendak menyerang 2 preman tadi. Meninggalkan Fran seorang diri dibelakang.

"Squ-taichou, tung..."

"Akan kuhajar kalian semua, preman-preman setan sialan!"

"Kau sih, lihat! Dia jadi marah!" kata anak buah preman itu menyalahkan rekannya.

"Terus?"

"Kau harus perlakukan seorang uke itu dengan manis dan lembut."

"Itu mah _fetish_ mu, suka yang lembut! Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan si rambut panjang itu, aku akan gunakan cara BDSM ke dia!"

"VOOOIIII! Tutup mulut kotormu itu, brengsek!"

Tiba-tiba, Squalo melompat kearah laki-laki jelek bertubuh kekar yang tadi berkata mesum. Hingga menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pasir. Squalo, dalam posisi duduk, langsung menahan tubuh preman yang masih terbaring dengan kaki kirinya.

"Hei, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" si anak buah preman itu mulai panik begitu Squalo mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"VOOOIII! Diam kau!"

KRETAAKK!

Squalo mematahkan pergelangan kaki preman itu. Hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAH! Aaah, dia mematahkan kakiku!"

Semuanya pun langsung tercengang. Diam seribu kata.

Squalo bangkit. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk menjungkir-balikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Badannya yang langsing terlihat begitu lentur. Hingga ia mendapat keseimbangan lagi menggunakan kedua kaki tangannya dalam posisi jongkok. Rambut silver panjangnya beterbangan ditiup angin. Ia pun berdiri, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"VOOOIII!" teriaknya, lalu menyeringai. "Siapa berikutnya!"

Pemandangan tadi sukses membuat bos dan anak buahnya yang lain bergidik. Sekaligus pikiran kotor mereka. Karena melihat kelenturan tubuh seorang Superbi Squalo yang bikin mereka...wah...

Kecuali Fran. Ia masih terdiam di posisinya dan melihat kejadian tadi tetap dengan mata sayu. Dari belakang, laki-laki berambut hijau muda itu merasa ada 2 langkah kaki cepat yang hendak mendekatinya.

"Kurasa sekarang giliranku beraksi." katanya. Ia hanya menghela napas.

Tanpa menoleh, ia sudah bisa merasakan ada 2 anak buah preman berdiri.

"Hei manis, kau mau kemana sekarang?" goda si preman itu.

"Hn?" Fran hanya menengok kebelakang. Memasang tampang _so inoccent _dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sudah jangan lama-lama, ayo tangkap dia!" kata preman yang satunya lagi. Ia hendak meninju Fran.

Dengan kaki kanannya, Fran langsung menendang muka si preman yang mau mendekat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Membuatnya terpental kebelakang. Dan meninggalkan bekas cap kaki dimukanya.

Akhirnya, Fran membalikkan badan mungilnya. Berhadapan dengan preman yang tadi menggodanya. Preman itu agak takut dengan tatapan hampanya. Namun tak lama, ia memperhatikan tubuh kecil langsing yang begitu indah. Lalu mengeluarkan seringai mesum.

"Hei, maaf ya temanku itu memang keterlaluan." perlahan, ia mendekati Fran. Lalu merangkul pundaknya. Sambil mengusapkan tangannya. Hingga rasa halus dari pundak yang mulus mulai terasa diantara jarinya. Serta harum vanilla dari _lotion_ yang dipakainya tercium. Seringainya semakin melebar.

"Hmm...harum vanilla dari tubuhmu wangi sekali. Apa boleh aku mencicipi-"

BUAAKK!

Sebuah tonjokan keras mengenai dagu preman itu. Fran melanjutkan serangan dengan dengkul kearah perut lawan serta dilanjutkan gerakan menendang oleh kaki kirinya. Layaknya bola, mengarah ke temannya yang sudah terbaring di pasir. Tubuh kekarnya pun terpelanting dan menimpa rekannya.

"Hmph. Aku tidak doyan om-om mesum lemah, jelek, dan tidak berguna macam kalian." katanya. Ia pun balik badan. Hendak mendekati Squalo, yang sepertinya sukses menakuti preman sial itu karena aksinya dalam mematahkan kaki salah satu anak buah preman sial itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba, 2 preman itu bangkit lagi. Mereka pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung mencengkram Fran dari belakang.

Fran pun terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa preman-preman itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan spesial juga.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa preman-preman mesum ini juga memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung?

"Le-lepaskan aku!" ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meronta-ronta. Tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil.

Bukannya melepas Fran, preman itu hanya tertawa. Mereka memegang kedua lengan yang mulus itu dengan erat. Puas akhirnya satu tertangkap. Sekarang, tinggal yang satunya lagi deh.

"Haha! Dapat satu nih bos!"

"Bagus. Tarik dia kesini!"

Fran meronta-ronta. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Cengkraman 2 preman itu terlalu kuat. Mereka berdua hendak membawa tubuh Fran kehadapan bosnya.

"VOOOIII! Lepaskan dia! Keparat!"

Usai menonjok dan menendang preman yang ia hadapi, Squalo langsung berlari kearah 2 preman yang akan menyeret Fran paksa. Sebuah tonjokan lagi-lagi sukses meluncur mengenai wajah preman yang sempat menggoda juniornya. Ia memang sukses menonjok si preman, tapi lupa dengan pertahanannya. Dari belakang, salah satu preman menjambak rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

Squalo pun kaget. Begitu rasa sakit tiba-tiba datang dari kepalanya.

"Aah!" jeritnya.

Preman itu langsung mengunci tubuh langsingnya dengan cara menjambak sambil mendekapkan badan berukuran besarnya.

"Ahaha! Kau tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang!"

"VOOOIII! Lepaskan aku!"

Ia berusaha menyikut si preman. Tapi kehadiran rekannya yang lain berhasil menghentikan segala gerakan tangannya. Squalo terus meronta-ronta. Tapi nasib, percuma. Sial! Cengkraman preman itu terlalu kuat. Ia malah kepayahan sendiri.

Akhirnya, 4 preman yang lain segera menyeret Squalo dan Fran kehadapan bos mereka. Tentu saja, sambil dipegangi dengan erat. Takut kalau mereka lepas lagi. Wah, pengalaman mereka dalam menggoda para uke, tidak sesulit yang satu ini. Yang ini terlalu...agresif, mungkin?

"Bos, sudah dapat nih keduanya. Susah banget lagi. Kita apain nih?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

Squalo sama Fran agak bergidik sebenarnya begitu mendengar kalimat diatas.

Mau diapain mereka?

Bos itu melirik-lirik kearah tubuh langsing dan seksi yang ada didepannya. Tatapan matanya yang begitu genit menjalar. Mulai dari kaki mereka yang begitu mulus, perut serta pinggang langsing yang terekspos, kulit putih dibawah hamparan cahaya matahari sampai ujung rambut.

Ia nyengir jahil. Lalu tertawa dengan cukup keras. Cukup membuat _shock_ laki-laki cantik dan manis yang didepannya.

"Hahaha! Kita perkosa saja!"

Anak-anak buah preman itu pun langsung pada nyengir juga dan terkekeh-kekeh. Setuju dengan ide _brilliant_ bos mereka.

Mata kedua uke Varia itu langsung terbelalak.

Mereka mau apa? Perkosa? Memperkosa mereka! Oh tidak, apa-apaan ini!

"Ayo, bawa mereka ketempat yang sepi!" pinta si ketua.

"VOOOIII! Tidak! Dasar kalian preman-preman keparat, lepaskan!"

Fran tidak komentar. Tapi tangannya terus bergerak-gerak seperti Squalo agar lepas dari cengkraman mereka. Tapi yang ada mereka malah memperkuat cengkramannya dari yang tadi.

"Ah!" ujar Fran kesakitan. Begitu ia merasa cengkraman 2 preman disamping kanan kirinya tambah kencang.

"Ooh, suaramu indah sekali, manis. Kami jadi tidak sabar mendengarnya!"

Tangan laki-laki berambut hijau itu berasa mati rasa. Terasa sakit sekali. Bagus, ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Oh, coba kalau tadi ia bawa '666' Hell Ring-nya. Ia bisa membuat ilusi dan minta bantuan Bel-senpai.

Tunggu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba kepikiran minta bantuannya ke pangeran gadung itu? Dan, tadi pas ganti baju, kenapa ia dengan bodohnya menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya ke kemeja senpai-nya? Tepat dibagian jantungnya pula.

Oh, stop! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Tapi, ia sangat berharap Bel datang dan segera menyelamatkan dirinya juga Squalo.

"VOOOIII! Lepas...argh!" Squalo juga merasa tangannya kesakitan. Tidak cuma Fran, Squalo juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Hmm..." preman yang ada disamping kirinya Squalo memegang dagunya. Hingga mereka bertatapan. Squalo mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya. "Yang ini kalau tidak marah-marah, cantik sekali loh!"

"VOI! Jangan sentuh aku, setan!"

Mereka pun hanya tertawa, dilanjutkan dengan bersiul jahil kearah Squalo. Membuat laki-laki berambut panjang itu semakin kesal.

"Sudah, bawa mereka! Aku tidak sabar ingin 'mencicipi' mereka!" kata ketua preman itu sambil nyengir jahil dan mesum. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka tertawa-tawa puas bagaikan hyena yang mendapat daging mangsanya. Lalu menyeret Squalo sama Fran paksa bersama mereka.

Cih, sial!

Apa seorang _Sword Emperor_ dan sang Illusionis harus berakhir dengan mengorbankan tubuh mereka?

* * *

><p>Dua pria tampan dan tinggi (walau yang satu lebih tinggi) hendak berjalan kearah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh <em>stand-stand<em>. Disana tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang membeli ini dan itu. Lalu, pria ganteng dengan rambut hitam pendek itu berhenti. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang yang ada disebelahnya berhenti juga. Mereka berdiri ditempat seakan mencoba mengobservasi sesuatu.

"Ushishi, kenapa berhenti bos?"

"Hmph..."

* * *

><p>Oh no, no, no! Squ-chan ama Fran-chan kalah! Terus mau di...di... *pingsan*<p>

*Diri lagi* Dan coba tebak, siapa yang udah mulai dalam pencarian uke Varia itu sekarang? :3

_Action_-nya kurang seru yak? Maklum, namanya juga masih amatir. Dan kayanya, Ghingoth ga yakin disini benar-benar kerasa yak fanservice-nya? ("-_-)

Tapi, tergantung readers sih mau nilai gimana hehehe~.

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


	5. Chapter 5: To The Rescue!

Sebelum saya memulai, terima kasih ya buat **alwayztora** dan** Hikari Vongola** yang sudah me-review chapter 4 :D

By the way busway on the way, maaf, maaf banget ya kalo chapter ini update-nya lama banget! Bukan. Bukan karena Fernando sakit kok.

Eh, ngomongin Fernando, jadi inget pemain bola Fernando Torres. Kalo gitu, congrats dah buat Fernando Torres dan Chelsea yang menang UCL 2012. Yaay~ *langsung nari shuffle. Nggak nyambung, bodo amat*

Aaaa~, Fernando Torres! Kan Ghingoth memang namain _notebook_-nya 'Fernando' gara-gara doski~ *Oops...buka aib deh*

Biasalah, karena kesibukan sehari-hari dengan tugas sekolah dan lain-lain. Udah gitu, sempet buntu ide *jah, ini juga buka aib*. Sebenernya sih, mau update kemaren. Tapi Ghingoth malah pergi dan ga sempet update deh. Jadi, beribu seribu maaf yaa baru bisa hari ini di-update.

Warning: Ada fanservice, adegan pelecehan dan kekerasan karena _action_-nya. Jangan ditiru ya! (-_-")

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>Yang dipanggil 'bos' tidak menjawab. Ia mulai ambil langkah kedepan sampai ujung, dimana berakhir dengan hanya berdiri 1 <em>stand<em> minuman. Mata mereka menangkap banyak jejak kaki diatas pasir dekat situ.

Aneh. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang berjalan-jalan sampai ke sekitar sini. Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh dengan jejak-jejak kaki itu. Sudah gitu ada beberapa lubang berukuran besar. Seperti bentuk orang berukuran besar terjatuh disitu.

(Sepertinya disini, ada percakapan pake Bahasa Inggris lagi nih. Ya maklum, kan lagi di Hawaii. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan grammar dan sebagainya, maaf ya.)

"**Hey you." (Hei kau.)**

"**Ye-yes?" (Iy-iya?)** kata si pemilik stand itu tergugup. Ia orang Hawaii sini juga.

Ia tergugup karena turis yang bertanya didepannya, memandang dengan sorotan yang menakutkan.

"**Do you see two males with long silver hair and green hair?" (Apa kau lihat 2 laki-laki dengan rambut silver panjang dan rambut hijau?)**

Yang satu hanya terkekeh-kekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu.

"**Shishishi. As I expected, you will ask that, Boss." (Shishishi. Sudah kuduga, kau akan bertanya itu, Bos.)**

Tapi bos yang sangar itu tetap diam. Tidak menggubris si pemuda tukang cengir disebelahnya.

"**U-umm...are they...beautiful males who fighting against some gang of thugs?" (U-umm...apa mereka...laki-laki cantik yang bertanding melawan beberapa gerombolan preman?)**

Alis si ketua dan si tukang cengir sama-sama terangkat. Keduanya kelihatan bingung.

Mereka? Melawan preman? Bukannya lagi mau beli es serut, kenapa jadi nyambungnya ke preman segala?

Maksudnya?

**"Huh? What do you mean by, 'beautiful males, who fighting against some gang of thugs'?" (Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan, 'laki-laki cantik, yang bertanding melawan beberapa gerombolan preman'?)** tanya si pemuda. Kepo minta penjelasan dari si pemilik _stand_.

"**The thugs was happened buy drinks here. Then, I left them for a moment. When I came back, I saw two males, one tall and the other is little bit tiny, being teased by them. And they started got into a fight." **

**(Para preman itu tadi kebetulan beli minuman disini. Lalu, aku tinggal mereka sebentar. Begitu aku kembali, aku melihat 2 laki-laki, yang satu tinggi dan satu agak mungil, sedang digoda oleh mereka. Dan mereka mulai berkelahi.)** jelas si pemilik _stand_.

Si bos dan si pemuda itu agak kaget mendengarnya. Walau tidak mereka tampakkan sih, ekspresi terkejut itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ketua sangar namun tampan itu menarik kerah si pemilik _stand_ keatas. Sehingga membuat tubuhnya terangkat. Ekspresi panik dan ketakutan tersirat diwajahnya. Suasana langsung berubah menjadi serius total.

"**Are those two males had long silver hair and green hair? Answer, trash." (Apa 2 laki-laki itu berambut silver panjang dan berambut hijau? Jawab, sampah.)**

"**Y-yes! The tall one had long silver hair and the tiny one had green hair!" (I-iya! Yang tinggi berambut silver panjang dan yang mungil berambut hijau!)**

Tubuh pemilik _stand_ itu gemetaran saat menjawab karena ketakutan. Ya ampun, orang dihadapannya sekarang menakutkan sekali!

Ia berani bilang, jauh lebih menakutkan ketimbang preman-preman yang tadi nongkrong di tempatnya. Pemuda itu juga. Sangat aneh dengan poni hingga menutupi kedua matanya. Ia menyeringai dan terkekeh yang terdengar seperti 'shishishi' sedari tadi.

Tapi, cengirannya langsung hilang begitu ia mendengar jawaban dari si orang Hawaii tersebut. Ia kelihatan tercengang. Pria yang menarik kerah bajunya kembali menatapnya. Ia merasa bahwa kerah bajunya mulai terasa sangat sesak.

"**Now, where are they? Answer, trash!" (Sekarang, mereka dimana? Jawab, sampah!) **

Si bos hampir saja kalap, nyaris mencekik orang Hawaii tersebut. Itu terjadi kalau ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"**The thugs carried them into that way. They were lost the fight!" (Para preman itu membawa mereka kesana. Mereka kalah dalam perkelahian tadi!)**

Pria tinggi itu memberinya _death glare_. Pemilik _stand_ itu menunjuk kearah belakang. Disitu terdapat jalan setapak kecil, yang ditutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman liar beserta pohon kelapa.

Ia pun melepas kerah bajunya. Sambil mengambil napas, orang Hawaii itu sukses terjatuh dengan ekspresi takut masih terpampang.

Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju jalan setapak itu. Yang satu kelihatan tambah _badmood_, yang satu lagi menyeringai kembali.

"Cih, dasar sampah."

"Ushishishi. _Sharky_ dan _Froggy_ bodoh."

Yup, benar sekali.

Mereka adalah Xanxus dan Bel.

* * *

><p>"Nngh..."<p>

Tersadar, mata hijau bagai _emerald_ itu mulai terbuka.

Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tempat yang gelap. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh satu lampu yang sudah mulai redup. Sesekali mati, lalu nyala lagi seperti lampu dugem.

Fran memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Lalu membukanya lagi. Rasa pusing sehabis bangun dari pingsan entah berapa lama masih menggerayahi tubuhnya.

Ia hendak berdiri dari lantai yang dingin. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Kemudian ia sadar satu hal. Ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Ia melihat kedua tangannya terikat keatas oleh tali yang tergantung di langit-langit.

Bagus. Oh, lebih tepatnya, gawat. Jadi itu yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa berdiri. Dan bergerak.

Fran mulai panik. Tapi tidak ia pampangkan diwajah hampanya itu. Ia terus memandang keatas, kearah tali yang mengikat tangannya. Sampai Fran sadar, bahwa ia harus segera mencari seniornya.

Tapi, dimana dia?

Fran mendengar bunyi kasak-kusuk diseberangnya.

Dilihatnya Squalo, sedang berusaha melepas tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Sangking semangatnya, posisinya yang tadi tengkurap sampai-sampai berubah jadi terlentang. Demi melepas tali tersebut.

"VOI! Tali sial! Lepas dong!"

Walau diteriaki sekencang apapun, tuh tali tetap mengikatnya. Sampai-sampai Squalo kewalahan sendiri. Ia pun berbaring terlentang dengan napas terengah-engah. Sepertinya, ia sudah dari tadi berusaha melepas tali nista itu. Rambut panjangnya terurai berantakan serta bajunya yang agak minim itu terangkat. Semakin mengekspos pinggul dan perut yang begitu ramping.

Wah, kalau ada seme yang melihatnya sekarang, pasti pikirannya mulai kotor. Membayangkan seorang Superbi Squalo, dengan pakaian minim, terbaring lemas sambil terengah-engah dengan tangan terikat kebelakang. Siapa yang dapat menolaknya?

Dijamin 100%, Xanxus nggak mungkin nolak! Eh?

"Sialan! Dasar tali brengsek!" ucap Squalo kasar. Walau capek, sepertinya semangat untuk berteriak masih ada.

"Squ-taichou?"

Squalo terdiam. Lalu mengandahkan kepalanya keatas. Ia melihat Fran dalam posisi terbalik, seakan kepala dibawah dan kakinya yang menyamping seperti duduk ala putri duyung berada diatas. Ia juga terlalu malas mengubah posisinya karena lelah. Jadi, ia tetap terbaring di lantai.

"Voi, Fran, sudah sadar?" tanya nya.

Fran mengangguk.

"Iya. Terima kasih kepada preman-preman mesum yang menyebalkan itu." kata Fran dengan nada monoton.

"Cih! Seenaknya saja mereka membuat kita pingsan!"

"Itu karena Squ-taichou melawan sih. Leherku masih sakit nih gara-gara dipukul tangan preman mesum yang bau."

"VOOI! Kau menyalahkanku, hah! Leherku juga sakit tahu!"

"Tapi tangan preman itukan besar dan bau, taichou. Nanti aku kena TBC lagi."

"Voi...kau berlebihan."

"Syukur-syukur taichou berontak, kita bisa lari. Ini, malah membuatku terikat dengan leher sakit terkena pukulan tangan besar yang bau."

"Cih. Kau ini."

"Oh ya, Squ-taichou?"

"Apa?"

"Err..."

Fran menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tampak gugup. Membuat Squalo heran.

"Voi, kenapa? Ngomong saja sih."

"Ki...kita..."

"Ya?"

"Belum diperkosa...kan?"

Si pemilik rambut panjang diam. Ia kan tadi pingsan juga. Jadi mana ia tahu kalau sudah diperkosa apa belum. Oh ya ampun, berdoa saja semoga hal paling mengerikan dan menjijikan itu tidak terjadi!

Ih, amit-amit dirinya dipegang-pegang oleh orang lain kecuali sama Xanxus!

Yang memiliki rambut bob hijau juga diam. Wajah monotonnya kelihatan sangat gugup dan khawatir. Takut kalau virginitasnya diambil duluan oleh preman mesum jelek yang suka menggrepe-grepe uke.

Oh ya ampun, ia kan pingin yang mengambil virginitasnya adalah orang yang ia cintai! Misalnya...Belphegor.

Oh, oh, oh...

Apa ini artinya sebuah pengakuan, Squalo, Fran? Ah, itu sih sudah pasti. Yang penting, mereka berdua hanya berharap siapapun, (maunya sih kedua seme mereka) datang menolong mereka.

"Voi...aku tidak tahu. Masalahnya aku kan juga pingsan."

Jawaban yang Squalo berikan membuat wajah Fran semakin khawatir. Tentu ia tampak tidak senang.

"Bagaimana ini? Squ-taichou mah enak, tubuhnya sudah diambil duluan oleh bos."

"VOI!"

"Ya kan, setidaknya keperawanan Squ-taichou sudah diambil oleh yang terkasihi."

"Grr...kau..." geram Squalo.

"Iya kan?" Fran mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Tapi, perkataan junior itu benar. Ia memang sudah tidak virgin lagi. Tubuhnya memang sudah diklaim oleh ketua Varia yang sangar dan tampan itu. Squalo masih ingat, waktu pertama kali ia berciuman dan mengerang penuh nikmat untuk Xanxus.

Ah, bodoh, bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu!

Squalo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri, kalau saja tangannya tidak terikat.

"Squ-taichou, wajahmu memerah. Kau memikirkan 'begituan' sama bos ya?"

"VOOI! Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Wajahku memerah karena disini panas tahu!"

"Bohong, bohong~." ledek Fran dengan nada monoton.

"Tidak!"

"Bo~ho~ng."

"VOOOII!"

"Hoo, kalian sudah sadar rupanya."

Squalo dan Fran pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Panik langsung tersirat diwajah cantik keduanya. Disana, berdiri 6 orang bertubuh besar. Mereka semua memasang tampang 'lapar'. Seakan dua orang bertubuh ramping didepan mereka adalah 'makanan siap santap'.

Mereka adalah preman-preman jelek dan sial itu!

"Akhirnya! Kita sudah menunggu nih untuk mencicipi tubuh kalian dalam keadaan sadar!"

Mungkin dua uke Varia itu bisa lega karena rupanya, mereka belum diperkosa. Tapi kalau sekarang? Dengan tangan terikat, apa bisa mereka melawan?

"Kita mulai darimana dulu nih bos?" tanya anak buahnya.

"VOOIII! Jangan seenaknya kau ya!"

Si bos preman meletakkan jarinya dibawah dagunya. Seakan berpikir. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Squalo. Fran diam. Namun dalam hatinya, ia sangat was-was.

Hmm...enaknya yang mana ya? Yang cantik, tinggi, dan bertubuh seksi? Atau yang imut, manis, dan bertubuh mungil?

Preman itu pun nyengir. Membuat Squalo dan Fran jadi gugup bercampur ngeri. Pasti ia sudah memutuskan diantara keduanya. Perasaan tidak enak pun mulai muncul.

"Hahaha!" tawanya girang. "Aku akan memilih yang berambut panjang!"

Mata kelabu Squalo langsung membelalak. Oh, ingin pingsan rasanya ia begitu bos preman itu memilih dirinya untuk di...

"Kalian juga, cepat pilih! Kita perkosa ramai-ramai saja!" pintanya.

Tawa dan seringai mulai meledak diruangan redup tersebut. Tak hanya Squalo yang kaget total, Fran pun ikut _shock_ juga. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua mau diperkosa ramai-ramai loh!

"Aku pilih yang rambut panjang juga!"

"Aku juga! Aku mau balas dendam karena ia telah mematahkan kakiku tadi!"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang rambut hijau saja!"

"Aku juga pilih yang rambut hijau!"

"Aku ikut! Yang rambut hijau dan imut-imut!"

Oh, bagus sangat. Pikir Squalo dan Fran. Sekarang mereka mendapat masing-masing 3 orang yang akan menggrepe tubuh mereka.

Menjijikan! Dasar preman-preman gila! Dikira Squalo dan Fran barang lelang apa? Main pilah-pilih begitu.

"VOOOIII! Hentikan!" kata Squalo panik. Begitu bos preman dan 2 anak buahnya mendekati dirinya. Mereka memposisikan tubuh Squalo menjadi tengkurap. Lalu salah satunya menjambak rambut Squalo hingga kepalanya terangkat keatas.

"Bos, menurutmu si rambut panjang ini masih virgin apa tidak?"

Si ketua hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha, kalau boleh kutebak, ia sudah tidak virgin! Mana mungkin orang secantik dan seseksi dirinya tidak punya teman kencan?"

Cih, Squalo menggeram kesal dalam hatinya. Tebakan bos preman itu tepat sekali. Baru saja tadi ia bersama Fran membicarakan hal tersebut.

"VOOOIII! Lepaskan!"

"I-iya! Lepaskan kami, atau aku akan..."

"Apa? Kau akan apa, makhluk mungil?" ledek preman ke Fran yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Preman itu hendak melepas _hot pants _hijaunya Fran. Celananya hampir lepas dan mengekspos sedikit dalaman warna putih yang digunakannya.

"Aku...aku akan berteriak!"

Preman itu awalnya cengo. Lalu tak lama, tawa mereka semakin meledak-ledak dan menjadi-jadi.

Haduh, haduh, Fran. Ancaman macam apa itu? Mana mungkin preman itu takut dengan ancaman seperti itu. Yang ada, malah ditertawakan kan?

"Sudah. Ayo kita telanjangi dan perkosa mereka!"

Keadaan semakin gawat! Akhirnya, Squalo pun buru-buru menjerit sekencang-kencangnya begitu preman itu sudah melepas baju _off shoulder_-nya. Untung dia pakai _tank top_ hitam pendek bertali tipis didalamnya.

"VOOOOIIII! Xanxus!"

"Bel...Bel-senpai!"

Benar saja, Fran benar-benar menjerit juga begitu preman itu sudah melepas _hot pants_-nya. Celana dalam warna putihnya pun terlihat.

Tapi, kenapa keduanya sama-sama menjerit nama seme mereka? Memangnya bakal dengar apa?

"Ahahaha, percuma!"

"Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar kalian!"

Preman-preman itu sudah hampir setengah jalan menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Squalo dan Fran. Tinggal merobek atau mengoyak baju mereka serta dalaman yang mereka kenakan.

Ckring!

Tiba-tiba saja, dari luar, terdengar bunyi seperti rantai besi terputus.

JDEEER!

Setelah tendangan yang cukup maut, pintu itu terbuka dan benar-benar rusak...

* * *

><p>"Levi~?"<p>

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Squ-chan, Fran-chan, Bel-chan, dan bos lama sekali ya?"

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Levi seadanya.

"Ara~. Jangan-jangan mereka kena masalah dijalan!" kata Lussuria dengan lebay. Tapi...kayanya tebakannya benar sih.

"Ah nggak mungkin. Kalau pun kena masalah, bos kan kuat."

"Oh iya ya. Sudah begitu Bel-chan juga ikut~."

Lalu, Lussuria berpikir dengan meletakan jari telunjuk di dagunya supaya terlihat imut. Tapi gagal.

"Hmm...kau yakin~?"

"Iya."

"Yakin~?"

"Iya!"

Akhirnya, banci itu tetap manis duduk dikarpet piknik bersama Levi.

"Ara~. Cowok yang disana imut sekali!"

Levi hanya memutar bola matanya. Lama-lama takut juga dia ditinggal berdua doang sama Lussuria. Oh Tuhan, kenapa tidak bos saja yang disini? Ia mau ditinggal berdua doang sama bos! Bukan dengan banci kaleng yang dari tadi menggoda turis-turis!

Levi, yang sabar aja. Orang sabar disayang bos kok.

Eh?

* * *

><p>"Si-siapa kau, hah!"<p>

Disana, berdiri 2 orang pria yang ganteng juga tinggi. Yang satu berambut hitam, dengan luka bakar ditubuh atletisnya dan wajahnya. Yang satu lagi berambut pirang dengan poni tebal menutupi matanya dan cengir ala _Chesire Cat _terpampang.

"Shishishi, disini kalian rupanya, uke-uke bodoh."

"Hmph. Dasar sampah."

"Bel-senpai!"

"Bos!"

Bagai habis gelap terbitlah terang. Kedatangan Xanxus dan Bel membuat suasana hati preman-preman itu tegang. Mereka seakan merasakan kekuatan yang tidak lazim dari 2 orang yang berdiri disana. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal preman tersebut sudah yakin mengunci dan menggembok pintu tersebut rapat-rapat. Namun dengan mudahnya, dihancurkan oleh pria berambut hitam serta pirang itu.

Hanya dengan tendangan pula! Pintu itu langsung rusak total. Tapi, harus diberi apresiasi juga sama yang sudah membuka gembok pintu itu. Padahal, tadinya preman itu mau menggunakan gembok itu sebagai pengalihan. Agar orang yang lewat menyangka bahwa rumah berukuran kecil itu tidak ada siapapun didalamnya.

Namun sayang. Usaha mereka gagal.

"Ka-kau!"

Mata si ketua preman itu langsung melotot begitu melihat dengan jelas siapa 2 orang itu.

"Ka-kalian kan..."

Tidak cuma si ketua, ada 3 anak buahnya yang juga membelalakan matanya seperti dirinya. Meninggalkan 2 preman yang terlihat kebingungan karena tidak tahu pendatang misteri mereka.

"Bos kelompok elit Vongola, Varia, dan _Prince the Ripper_!"

Xanxus tetap memasang tampang suram. Bel pun hanya cekikikan.

"Shishishi. Bagus kalau kalian tahu kami." cengir Bel.

Lalu, ia melempar sesuatu ke salah satu preman yang hendak melepas bajunya Fran. Benda itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Benda itu keras, sehingga membuatnya cukup pusing.

"Sebuah gembok..." kata si preman sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Preman itu terkejut. Fran juga sama.

Yang dilempar Bel tadi adalah gembok dengan rantai yang sudah putus.

Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti Bel yang sudah membuka paksa gembok pintu tersebut. Wah, kuat juga dia!

Ya iyalah kuat. Menurutmu, dari mana Bel dapat julukan '_Prince the Ripper'_ kalau bukan dari kekuatan, kepintaran, serta insting psikopatnya?

Dengan kecepatan penuh, tiba-tiba pangeran itu langsung mendekati si preman.

"Ushishishi!"

Bel langsung menonjok wajah si preman lalu menyikut perutnya dengan lengan kanan. Membuat preman itu terjungkal kebelakang.

Lalu tiba-tiba, preman yang tadi sempat sibuk dengan Squalo segera berlari kearah Bel. Ia hendak menyerangnya.

"Akan kuhabisi kau, _Prince the Ripper_!"

Sebelum ia sempat menyerang Bel, si bos Varia langsung menarik lengan preman itu. Menonjok perutnya dan memukul leher belakangnya hingga wajahnya terkena lantai.

"Hei sampah, urusanmu denganku." tantang Xanxus. Sambil melihat kearah bos preman dan 1 anak buahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Orang yang berani melakukan pelecehan dengan Squalo, juga salah satu anggotanya Fran, sudah ia masukkan kedalam daftar _black list _orang-orang 'buruan' nya.

Kalau Fran sih, mungkin Xanxus tidak. Kalau Squalo, baru ia hajar habis-habisan. Tapi, apa Bel akan tinggal diam? Membiarkan Fran dilecehkan juga? Oh, _no_, _no_, _no_! Tidak akan!

Bel hendak membuka tali pengikatnya Fran. Namun sayang, ia dihadang oleh 2 preman didepannya. Yang juga menutup jalannya sehingga ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan si kouhai tercinta.

"Cih..." ucap Bel pelan.

Mereka pun terinterupsi oleh tawa si ketua preman.

"Hahaha! Menarik, sangat menarik! Akhirnya, Varia menjadi lawan kami!"

Lalu mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suasana menjadi agak gaduh.

"Ayo. Kita tunjukan kepada Varia ini bagaimana kekuatan Mafia yang sebenarnya!"

Apa? _What happened_? Nggak disangka ya, ternyata preman-preman itu adalah mafia juga!

"Cih. Jangan banyak omong, mafia-mafia sampah."

"Dasar mafia rendahan. Menyinggirlah sebelum pangeran hajar wajah jelek kalian."

"Hahahaha! Kalian cuman berdua! Sekuat apapun kalian, tetap saja kalah jumlah dengan kami yang berenam!"

Xanxus dan Bel hanya diam mendengar komentar preman sekaligus mafia yang ada dihadapan mereka. Oh, itu bukan diam karena patah semangat. Mereka malah kelihatan bosan karena dari tadi ketuanya ngoceh melulu.

"Selain itu, aku ada permintaan."

Lalu, bos preman itu memegang pinggang Squalo dan merangkulnya.

"VOOOIII! Lepaskan, brengsek! Akan kupatahkan lehermu!" tukas Squalo kesal. Sial, coba saja tangannya tidak diikat. Ia pasti sudah menghabisi preman kurang ajar itu.

Ia hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman laki-laki cantik itu.

"Kalau kalian menang, uke-uke mu aku kembalikan. Tapi kalau kalian kalah, mereka akan jadi 'teman main' kami~."

Anak-anak buahnya pun pada setuju. Lalu mereka mulai terkekeh dan tertawa lagi.

"Dasar sampah." tiba-tiba, Xanxus langsung berlari kearah bos preman itu. "Kubilang jangan banyak omong!"

"Hoo...boleh juga." preman itu langsung melempar tubuh langsing Squalo ke lantai. Tubuhnya terbentur tembok dibelakang juga membuat bokong berukuran besarnya sakit.

"Ayo maju, _Prince the Ripper_!" salah satu preman didepannya merangkul tubuh mungil Fran dari belakang. Lalu, tangannya yang jahil hendak menggerayahi perut langsingnya. Dan hampir menggrepe dada ratanya.

"Lepaskan! Preman mesum lemah bertangan bau!" kata Fran. Atau meledek ya?

"Cih, _Froggy_ bodoh. Disaat genting, sempat-sempatnya kau meledek orang!"

Xanxus, juga Bel, sama-sama hendak menerjang musuh didepan mereka.

Wah, wah, wah. Seme-seme nya mulai pada panas nih. Sebentar lagi bakal ada bentrok fisik nih. Ingatkan, mereka pada nggak bawa senjata?

* * *

><p>Yaay~! Akhirnya Xanxus si Bos Varia dan Bel si <em>Prince the Ripper<em> datang! *nari shuffle lagi*

_Oh, oh my gosh_! Squalo sama Fran digrepe-grepe! Ih, ganjen bin kegatelan amat ya itu preman-mafia ("-_-). Perasaan Ghingoth ga ampe segitunya kalo liat cowok anime ganteng *eh?*

Kayanya sih ya, tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi deh fanfic ini bakal selesai *oooh...*. Iya, iya, Ghingoth tau kalian pada sedih *dih, kepedean*. Eh, eh, tapi ga tau deng. Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya! :)

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D


End file.
